Will of the Thousands
by The Torn Snowflake
Summary: Team RWBY is adventuring around the Kingdom of Vale. The Team decides to sit down and eat at a local restaurant. That is when everything changes, and Ruby Rose is the only one with the power to hold back the rising evil and save all of Remnant.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"A new chapter begins as fast as it ends."

Ruby Rose woke up with a huge beaming smile adorned on her happy little face, obviously excited for today. Why? Because her and the other three members Team RWBY are heading out into the city, finally having a well deserved break from school.

The group of four girls always loved to walk around the kingdom of Vale and sight see, especially the young leader. Her and her girlfriend also enjoyed to sit down by the lake and just rest their heads upon one anothers shoulders, but not today.

It was this fine Monday morning when the gang had decided to take a quick stop at their favourite café in Vale, the White Rose, a simple yet elegant café that was spoken throughout the kingdom of Vale as a 5 star dining establishment, being a half restaurant and half café.

"So, what do you girls want to eat?" Ruby asked her Team, all of whom were busy looking through the menus they were given. Ruby then began to look at her own menu and decide what she wanted.

""How about the Beowulf style hamburger? It comes with eight miniature sandwiches topped with your choice of toppings and various sauces." Yang read off the lunch section. "It sounds pretty good, more than enough for all of us." She added, tapping her finger on a picture of the burger.

Weiss shook her head in disagreement, her own slender finger pointing to the price. "That costs more then we currently have Yang, since you forgot to get my purse before we left when I asked you to grab it. We can order that another time, it does sound good though." Weiss commented, shifting her finger towards another picture. "How about the Nevermore skull soup? It contains various vegetables along with a healthy amount of chicken and it includes free drinks." Weiss finished, gesturing to its price. "And It's cheap."

Blake nodded in approval. "That sounds good to me, although I hope they make it hot. This weather has been bizarre for the past few days, and I need something to warm me up." Blake said with a hopeful voice, her golden eyes looking towards their leader. "Are you feeling okay Ruby?"

Ruby looked towards the Faunus. "Yeah? What?" She asked in a confused tone, her silver orbs darting towards her other teammates who had turned to face the red head.

"You haven't said a word since we arrived. Are you getting sick or something?" Weiss asked in a concerned voice, her own icy blue orbs looking into Ruby's for any sort of clue as to what was bothering the cloaked teen.

"Nope, I was just thinking about the snow that's coming soon." She said and looked out the window. "I can't wait for Christmas." Ruby said with a happy sigh.

Weiss nodded in agreement and looked towards her lover, smiling the smile that Ruby loves to see. "Ruby, I think that's something we can all agree on." She said with a huge joyful expression on her face before kissing Ruby's cheek, making the scythe wielders cheeks turn red.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby screeched, not in anger, but rather in embarrassment as Yang's jaw dropped and Blake had to hold in laughter upon seeing Ruby's current expression. Ruby eventually overcame this embarrassment just as the food they had ordered arrived at the groups table.

"Thank you Mark." Yang said with a smile and a wink towards their waiter, who promptly nodded and bowed his head before returning to his post as the girls all stared at their food, with Blake of all people cutting through the silence.

"Oh my. This food looks delicious!" She states in glee as she looks around at her other Team members faces to see what expressions they have, all of whom look the same.

The other three nodded in agreement before Weiss noticed something was missing- or rather three things were missing as the esteemed Heiress looked back towards the kitchen area and shouted over Mark.

"Mark, before I ask for the three missing items, can you turn up the T.V? She asks the man in jeans and a shirt, who nodded and went over to the television, turning up the volume, before heading back into the kitchen as he already knew what the Heiress was gonna ask him.

"As of late, several bodies have been found in the course of the past week. Each individual case connects to the next, all involving the use of a high caliber sniper rifle. These murders have been taking place along a multitude of hotels and business's across Vale. If you have any information, please contact the Vale City Police Department." Lisa Lavender spoke before the video cut off into a commercial.

"In one week... Wow, Ozpin needs to do something about this." Yang muttered.

Ruby's eyes flew to Yang. "We have no authority to investigate anything that doesn't directly involve Beacon in any way. Only if the Police Department asked for help or if a Hunter was a victim would we be able to act." The younger sister explained to the elder sister with vocabulary that suprised Weiss.

"Don't jinx it sis, you could have put us all at risk by saying that!" Yang warned. Ruby looked over to Yang fast to counter her argument.

Ruby giggled and smiled with her big silver eyes. "There is no such thing as a jinx Yang, just dumb luck." She told the blonde as Mark came over with the missing coco, shake, and milk, all of which where on a circular disk.

"Here is the coco, the shake, and here's your milk Blake. Enjoy." Mark said in his cheerful voice before walking back towards his fellow workers. Blake and Ruby both looked kinda shocked as Weiss hadn't even asked him, but decided not to complain.

"Well let's have a toast to Ruby! Who thought of coming here for lunch!" Yang stated before the group all raised their glasses and knocked them together. "To Ruby!" They all said happily to the embarrassed leader before finally beginning to devour their meals.

Ruby finished her soup a few moments later in record time. "Weiss? Can I have my milk shake now? Please?" She asked, showing the heiress the bowl. Weiss rolled her eyes and was about to hand her the milkshake when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked the Heiress, sounding very concerned as a huge bang and glass shattering were heard as everyone ducked under the tables to avoid injury before she looked up to the only person who didn't duck, her girlfriend, and immediatly froze in fear.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby asked as she moved ever so closer before her partner dropped the shake, causing it to shatter and spill it's contents all over the floor. Weiss then moved a hand up to her wound and pulled it back, noticing the blood before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

" **WEISS!!!!"** Ruby screamed in horror as she rushed to her partners side almost instantly, begging for her lover to survive.

"Mark!! Call an ambulance!! NOW!!!" Yang yelled as Mark began to dial the digits as Yang and Blake began to stabilize the Heiress.

"R...Ru...Ruby..." Weiss said, sounding extreamely weak and with much less power in her voice as her young leader looked down upon her.

"Weiss...please...don't die..." Ruby said, sounded defeated and lost for the first time since her mother left for her mission.

The Paramedics arrived and picked up Weiss, placing her in the back of the ambulance via a stretcher as Ruby raced over.

"Please! Please let me come with you!" She begged and pleaded before the Paramedics let her into the back as they raced off towards the Vale General Hospital, with Yang and Blake in pursuit on Yang's bike.

A few hours later, the Paramedics came out of the operating room with a sour and sad look upon their faces. "Miss Rose?" The male one spoke to the leader.

"Y-Yes? Is Weiss okay?! Is she??!!" Ruby hiccuped but she also suddenly had a tiny spark of hope rise up in her body, which was instantly replaced with utter depression with the words she heard next.

"We're very sorry, Miss Rose. Weiss Diamond Schnee has passed away. Her wound was fatal. Please, if you wish, you may spend time with her before she gets buried." The male says before he walks away, leaving Ruby and the remnants of Team RBY to sulk alone.

Three days later, Ruby returned to her dorm, with red eyes and a broken sword, of which was found at the crime scene, the place she lost her lover. She placed the broken blade of Myrtenaster next to Cresent Rose before flopping on her bed, and breaking down for the seventh time.

"Weiss...I...I miss you..." Ruby said in defeat as Yang watched her sister and Blake watched her leader- no, her friend, break down and shatter, before the trio went off to sleep.


	2. New Challenges Await

Chapter 2: New Challenges Await

"You are the greatest of us. That's why he chose you."

Ruby Rose woke up the next day, crying and screaming to the heavens above. All she wanted for Christmas is to see Weiss again, alive and well. But even she knew that was just that: a wish.

"Rubes..." Yang said to her younger sister, trying to comfort her broken rose petal.

Yang missed Weiss just as much as anyone, or so she thought. Her younger sister didn't just lose a friend, she lost her lover. Yang knew that Ruby wouldn't ever forget Weiss, or the day she lost Weiss either.

"Ruby, I know you miss her. We all do. But she wouldn't want you to feel like this." Blake says with a soft smile on her face, trying to stay strong for the young Huntress.

"Yeah! Blake is right, Ruby." Yang chips in, but what the two girls don't realize is that Ruby is to far broken to hear their words.

Ruby could not stop crying the next day.

The young cloaked teen went and sat alone on the wooden bench, alone in the park, alone in her own torn apart world.

"She... She... *sniffle* didn't... d-deserve... this..." Ruby said as her tears pelted the soft snow below her body like mortar fire. She personally wouldn't be surprised if her tears froze on her face, but she knew she wouldn't care, all she cared about was her friend- no, her girlfriend, being dead and gone.

"I'm... I'm sorry Weiss... I'm a worthless teammate...a useless partner...a failure of a girlfriend..." She moaned and slammed her right hand in a fist onto the bench, cracking a few bits of wood.

"Well, that poor bench." Said a deep voice, obviously male, from behind the young rose who made no attempt to react, up until a hand went on her shoulder, to which she gave a very small shrug.

"Who- *sniffles* who are you...?" Ruby asked the man with watery eyes, which turned her once powerful silver orbs into wet and defeated red ones.

"I am Vytel. I heard about what happened to your partner. I send my condolences. Who are you if you don't mind me asking." Vytel says with a soft voice, as Ruby noted his powerful aura while looking up to the man who stands before her.

"I-I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. A Student of-" Vytel stops her with a hand gesture and looks down as he took notice of the girls broken soul.

"Beacon. I know the Headmaster of that school. We go far back. But, Ruby, I know you feel defeated and heartbroken, and I know you miss her, more than anyone on Remnant. But she wouldn't want you to feel like this. She would want you to carry on her legacy, but above all, to be happy." Vytel says with a warm tone and a soft voice.

"Th...thank you." Ruby looks up at Vytel with a soft smile but a sad look in her eyes as she hugs Vytel and cries in his arms, loudly and with the sound of pure sadness as her voice cracks.

Vytel smiles at the young huntress and extends his hand down to the weeping rose, who looks up to him, the man taking care of her.

Ruby then hesitantly takes his hand as he walks with her back to Beacon Academy, in order for her to return to her team, and for him to have a chat with the Headmaster.

"Where is she?!" Yang asks Blake as she's freaking out, her eyes switching between lilac and red over and over again as Blake is simply reading a book in the corner, trying her hardest to not throw the book at the elder sister.

"Yang, I don't know. But I know that she is a strong Huntress, she'll come back. I have faith in her." Blake says in order to calm Yang down, which works almost instantly.

Just as the two girls stop, a knock is heard at the door. Blake get's up and grabs Gambol Shroud, her prized weapon, and nods at Yang who cocks Ember Celica, ready to attack.

"Who is it?!" Blake asks as she doesn't get a response, so she beckons Yang to move forward which the blonde brawler acknowledges before Blake opens the door.

"Hyaa!" Yang says as she goes to punch the attacker, stopping mid punch as her eyes widen upon noticing who was knocking.

"R-Ruby?!" Yang says as she hugs her sister tightly, seeing Ruby return the hug as Blake and Yang both deactivate their weapons and look over to the man who Ruby is with.

"Oh! This is Vytel. He found me when I was at the bench in the park." Ruby says as her sister and partner look at the man with some suspicion before nodding at him.

"She's okay. Not fully, but okay nonetheless." Vytel tells the two girls before he nods back and leaves to go talk to Ozpin while Ruby goes to her lovers bed and sobs, knowing Weiss will never sleep with her again.

"I feel so sorry for her. She didn't deserve this." Blake says to Yang as she's rubbing her sister's back, doing everything she can to calm her little sister down.

"She didn't. But Weiss's killer does." Yang says sounding angry at the world for hurting her sister, but calm enough to control her semblance from burning down the dorm room.

A few hours later, Team RBY are in the training room as their practicing and honing their skills. Headmaster Ozpin and Vytel are personally watching the three Huntresses train and wonder how they will preform without Weiss Schnee.

"Left! Right! Blake, duck!" Shouts the leader Ruby Rose to her team, the other two members following her commands as they slice and punch and shoot holograms.

"We- Oh...right...I forgot..." Ruby says in a sadder tone to no one as Ozpin, Vytel, and Blake immediatly take notice that her attacks are slowing down and becoming progressively weaker and more sloppy.

"Oh no." Ozpin says as he shuts down the training session and walks down to the floor before seeing Blake hugging a crying Ruby Rose who is on her knees, while her Scythe is on the floor.

"Ruby...shh young rose. It's okay." Blake says as she comforts her leader as Ozpin is talking to Yang about what happened while Vytel is standing next to Ozpin and also talking to Yang.

"She was training, she called out We..Weiss's name, her attacks got slower, I didn't notice until Blake told me, and then she dropped her Scythe and broke down." Yang tells the Headmaster and Vytel, who look at each other than at the breaking rose who refuses to stop crying.

"I understand, Miss Xiao Long. We will do all we can for her." Ozpin states before he and Vytel take the rest of Team RBY back to the their dorm room, where Ruby screams into Weiss's pillow, Blake watches the scene, and Yang is rubbing her sisters back.

Just like the days and days before, Ruby Rose breaks down. She justs wants the pain to end, and for her to be at peace. Maybe one day. Maybe. But for Ruby, tnat day will be a long time from today.

"She needs to rest. So let her rest, along with the other members. They will have a busy day of training, both physical, and mental, come tomorrow morning." Said the old Headmaster to Vytel, who simply nodded and left the Headmasters office.

Meanwhile, back in Team RBY's dorm, Blake and Yang are asleep as Ruby is softly sobbing into Weiss's pillow, knowing far to well she will never see her lover again.

"Weiss...I miss you. You're insults, you're laughs...everything...I...I love you...Weiss Diamond Schnee...and i'm painfully sorry I never said it in person..." Ruby says to the sky before resting her head upon Weiss's pillow.

Ruby finally fell asleep, like her two teamates before her, and she tried to have a happy sleep like them too. Except she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually, the little rose simply gave up on having nice sleeps again and just let her mind drift in and out of her nightmares.

The first thing she would see in her nightmares, isn't darkness or even death and sadness. It was...light.

A very bright and very powerful, but...beautiful white light.


	3. Memories Fade

Chapter 3: Memories Fade

"I thought I would never forget...until the day I did."

Ruby woke up the next day and felt a lot better. She smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time since she lost her girlfriend.

"Ruby?" Vytel asked the young huntress, shaking a hand in her direct line of eyesight, a look of concern adorned his face.

"Huh? What did you say?" Ruby asked in a state of confusion before realizing that she must have zoned out of their conversation.

"I said, do you want to do a little bit of shopping at this store?" Vytel asked the rose politely, gesturing to his right hand side.

The young cloaked teen spun on her boots to face the building Vytel was talking about. A flood of recent memories enveloped her mind as she recalled what they were last doing. Vytel had suggested that they spend some time looking around at the street shops in downtown Vale to ease the young roses mind.

The bright blue building was of considerable size, about the size of 10 Beacon dorm rooms. A large neon sign hung above its main doors, its lights off but still giving away its name.

Vale's Greatest Clothing.

"Vale's Greatest Clothing... I haven't been here since me and Weiss bought some dresses for the dance at Beacon." Ruby said with a hint of sadness as Vytel walked towards her, hugging the young Huntress before looking directly into her silver orbs.

"Aww, Ruby. Well, we'll go on a shopping spree for whatever you want. Hopefully this helps ease the mental pain about your loss, of which I, and everyone else at Beacon and everywhere else, give you our deepest condolences and blessings." He said and held the wooden door open for the young little rose, who entered.

"Thank you so much, Vytel. But yeah! Let's go shopping!" Ruby said with a new found hope in her heart, who for the first time, forgot about the pain and focused on the happiness.

The duo walked fully into the store as Vytel closed the door behind him before he seen hope and joy in Ruby's silver eyes for the first time in about a week or even longer.

"Ooooo! Vytel!! Look at this dress!!! Can I please? Please?!" She begged the black jacket wearing Huntsman who nodded and gave her all the lien she needed to buy whatever it is she wants.

The dress the young huntress was eyeing up was a red dress that went down just past her waist but not fully down to her knees with black long sleeves and a white rose emblem adorned on both the back of the dress and along the sleeves, while she also chose and picked up a pair of leggings to match with black roses going from the botttom up and a pair of black heels with red accents to match the whole outfit.

"Go try it on Ruby." Vytel said to the young huntress who nodded and went into the changing room to begin her change into her new outfit. She remerged from the room looking like a rose freshly bloomed in the summer time, so to put it frank, she looked gorgeous.

"How does it look?" She asked the Huntsman who looked at the younger girl with a soft nod and gave her a warm and hopeful smile before nodding at the Cashier.

"Would you like bags for that, Miss...?" The Cashier asks Ruby as she exits the changing room in her regular outfit as the young huntress nods at her.

"Rose. Ruby Rose, and yes I would like a bag please!" Ruby said with a huge smile on her face and shining silver eyes as Vytel is waiting at the counter.

"Here you go, Miss Rose. It comes out to 2,565 Lien." The Cashier says to the young huntress who pulls out her wallet from her purse and pulls out 3,000 Lien, handing it to the female Cashier with a happy smile.

"Keep the change ma'am." The young humtress said as she took her bags around her arms as her and Vytel gave one last nod to the Cashier as they left the store.

"Your two other members will be very suprised at the new outfit, I think." Vytel says to Ruby who smiles and giggles happily before smiling even more.

The pair of Hunter and Huntress finally return to Beacon as they split their ways, Vytel heading to Ozpin's office and Ruby heading to her dorm room with a huge smile on her face.

"So. How did the mental training go for Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked his old friend who looked to the Headmaster with a smirk on his face.

"It went well, Professor. She felt happier than she ever has these past few days, but now begins the training like yesterday, correct?" Vytel asks the Headmaster who looks at his friend with a nod.

"That is correct, old friend. Summon them and let us begin." The old Headmaster said as Vytel nodded and went dowm the elevator, into the hallways, and towards Team RBY's room.

Meanwhile, in Team RBY's dorm, the young leader was smiling bright as she showed her purchases to her other two Team members.

"Awww Ruuuuby! That looks so cute!" Yang said in glee, giggling as her sister was currently debating putting it on or not, she eventually gave in and went into the dorm room's washroom to change.

"Yaaaang don't embarrass me!" Ruby yelled out from the washroom as she left said washroom, changed into her new outfit as Yang's jaw dropped and Blake just smirked.

"Wow Ruby. You look like a freshly plucked rose in the summer." Yang said with a smile as her younger sister blushed and giggled before looking at Blake, who simply nodded at the roses fresh attire.

"Ruby, you look stunning in that dress." Blake said with a soft smile towards her friend as all three of them embraced before a sudden knock made all three people in the room look at the door.

"Hello?" Yang asked as she slowly opened the door, revealing Vytel as the man who was knocking before Ruby came up and smiled.

"Hello Vytel. How are-" Ruby got cut off by Vytel who raised a hand and made a gesture.

"Hello laides. I am here to bring you three down to the training room floor. Ruby, that means get changed and meet up with the rest of us." He said calmly before apologizing to the young huntress for cutting her off.

"It'a fine Vytel, and of course. I'll meet you all down there." Ruby said with a smile before she went into the washroom to change into her regular combat attire.

15 or so minutes later, Ruby finally joined up with the rest of the group on the training room floor which consisted of Ozpin, Blake, Yang, and Vytel who were already prepared to begin.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake. You three will be placed in a simulation. Ruby, this will be especially difficult for you, but push through as best you can." Ozpin says to Ruby, who looks to be confused as to what the Headmaster is implying.

The simulation begins, and it's the day Ruby lost her innocence.

More importantly, the day she lost Weiss.

The scythe wielders hands began to shake violently, but she persevered and managed to gain control over herself as waves and waves of holographic Grimm and White Fang began to flood the White Rose resturant and café.

"Blake, The Fang are yours! Yang, me and you will handle the Grimm and provide assistance to Blake when she calls out for it! Understood?" She asks her teamates, who immediatly nod in understanding as they ready their weapons and await their leaders call.

"One...Two...Three... ** _GO!"_** Ruby shouts out, and from then on, Team RBY trained and trained. Blake and Yang, physically. As for Ruby, she had to focus on fighting on two fronts: With her Scythe and with her Mind.

In the end, the three girls stayed determined and passed their training session. Ozpin and Vytel congragulated the trio on a great training session.

"Miss Rose. You are a great warrior. But your mind, that's where it really payed off. You're beginning to forget the pain of that day. We are all proud of you, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said with a small smile on his face before nodding to the three girls, allowing them to be dismissed.

The girls went on their way, and went to their dorm room with a new sense of pride and joy. As for Ruby, she went off to sleep.

Just like that night, when she went off to bed, she saw a white light. This time, however, the light...was talking to the young rose, and it's words made the young huntress smile in her sleep.

"I love you, Ruby."


	4. Destiny

Chapter 4: Destiny

"My destiny is now my own."

Ruby Rose woke up the next day, but something felt...off. She couldn't quite make it out up until a very familiar voice said hello to the young Huntress.

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby asked, seemingly in shock as the person she thought was dead, very clearly wasn't.

"The Dust... You're a Faunus?!" Ruby then asked in utter shock and awe as she noted that Weiss had some sort of extra limbs. She knew they were of Faunus origin but she couldn't tell what limbs they were, one of said limbs looked like a white wire.

Ruby soon realized that it wasn't a wire... It was a tail.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, reaching out to touch the new white tail that her lover had suddenly developed.

Extremely soft...

"Yeah... That's not the only thing..." Weiss said, gesturing to the small movements under the white covering on her head.

Ruby glanced up to the girls head before letting go of the tail and began unraveling the white coverings, Weiss seeming not to mind which set off alarms for the young rose, but she ignored them and continued.

As Ruby softly pulled off the last of the covering a pair of white wolf-like ears popped up in attention, flickering around and adjusting to the change in surrounding.

"Weiss... You... You... You have wolf ears?" Ruby asked, completely baffled by what she was seeing with her partner now being a Faunus, but Ruby doesn't mind.

"Yeah..." Weiss said, looking down at the floor before raising her head to stare into Ruby's silver orbs as those same silver orbs widened upon seeing a small, cat like slit in Weiss's light blue eyes, making her seem almost animalistic. To further add onto the wolf like appearance, Ruby also noted the very sharp, wolf like tooth protruding out of Weiss's mouth.

For the next few days, it felt so surreal to the young rose that she would wake up and Weiss would be there with her.

Almost as if she couldn't go a day without her.

One day, Ruby woke up and smiled happily as her whole team was back together, even though she knew that something about this felt off, she didn't really care so long as she had Weiss back in her life.

"Team RWBY, please head down to the training room floor." Ozpin spoke over the intercom as the four girls, or be more technical, the three girls and the wolf, made their way down to the training room floor.

Team RWBY began their training, and they finished much faster due to Weiss and her enhanced senses thanks in part to being a Wolf Faunus, and also thanks to Ruby using her semblance and very quickly slicing down the holographic enemies.

"So Weiss-" Ruby was gonna ask her lover when Ruby noticed Weiss's once blue eyes are now a deep shade of red, which confused the cloaked huntress as she's never seen this before.

"Weiss...what's-" She went to ask her partner with a huge wave of concern flooding over her being, but that earlier thought Ruby had came back, only it was much much stronger now.

"This...this isn't real." Ruby finally came to the understanding that this was not a new reality, nor a dream. But a vision or a nightmare. Maybe someome was trying to tell her something? Perhaps.

"Ruby, please...come back to me." Weiss, or what Ruby assumed to be Weiss, said to the young girl, who shook her head and backed up, away from the girl she loved more than anything else.

Ruby did nothing but run. She ran and ran and ran somemore, trying to escape what she thought was a nightmare. It turns out that it was not that at all, but rather, a way for someome to tell Ruby her destiny.

She finds the main entrance to Beacon and runs out the door into a very familiar and very powerful white light, but this time, something felt weird. Off. But Ruby couldn't tell what, and didn't have enough time to either as her questions were answered.

"Why are you here? Well, I summoned you here, Ruby Crystal Rose, for a purpose. A new mission. A new way to avenge her death." A very powerful, yet very familiar male voice told the rose who just stood by and listened.

"You shall have a life altering expeirance tomorrow morning, as soon as you awaken from your slumber. You will feel the same, but your combat abilities have been drastically improved. They are near God levels, but not exactly God levels. Your semblance is no longer a speed boost, but it is, simply put, teleportation at a near God level. Your physical strength, wisdom, mental fortitude, and all other attributes have also been raised to near God levels. However, just because you are near the state of the Gods, does not mean you yourself are a God." The male voice says to the young rose who simply nods with a serious tone on her face.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks the male voice, curious as to who is speaking to her, and when she finds out, she is speechless to say the least.

"I am Vytel, the God of Creation, Fate, and Life."

Ruby's eyes widened and safe to say, her jaw was hitting the invisible floor she was standing on.

"Vytel. Why are you giving me this opportunity?" She asked the God, who simply responded with a few sentences.

"I chose you because of the loss and pain you are enduring. The hurt and sadness in your heart that can only be remedeed by avenging your fallen lover. You, Miss Ruby Crystal Rose, are the perfect human to tackle this new challenge. You are to take your Team, head out to where you lost her, and then you will began to understand who was behind your pain, and avenge your girlfriends death. This is now, your new destiny." He tells the young Huntress, who nods in agreement.

"Now, you must wake up. Go back to the real world, Ruby." Vytel told the little rose, before she jumped through a white portal, ending up back in her dorm room.

Ruby Rose fell asleep again, and just like that one night, was greeted by the white light.

"I love you Ruby." The light spoke to the Huntress, who replied back quietly and just before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"I love you too, Weiss."


	5. Fate

Chapter 5: Fate

"Fate has chosen it's new hero."

Ruby Rose woke up the next morning, and immediatly got to work waking up the other two team members, who were both sound asleep.

"Yang. Blake. It's time to get up girls." The young leader told her teamates, who sturred in their sleeps before they both opened their eyes, one faster than the other.

"What...do you mean Ruby? It's only 8 o'clock." Yang said tiredly as she woke up slowly before realizing what Ruby was wearing.

"Ruby...why are you wearing...that?" Yang asked her sister as she was now fully awake, as was her partner Blake who also took notice of her leaders new, or rather, old outfit.

What was Ruby wearing? She was wearing her cloak as per usual, but she put on her old ripped and shredded combat attire, which arguably suited the young Huntress more than her new fresh clothes in regards to the current circumstances, and in relation to the mission she was gonna explain very soon.

"I wanna have a change of scenery for once. Albeit, the death of my girlfriend did that, but that was weeks to a month ago. I want a new change." Ruby said sounding rather determined as she unfolded her Scythe to begin sharpening it's blade and doing an ammo count.

"Yang? Let's take inititive." Blake says as she puts on her combat uniform before pulling out Gambol Shroud and beginning to sharpen it's blades, like Ruby do an ammo count, and test the string.

"Okay." Yang said as she too dressed up into her combat gear before setting Ember Celica on the table and like Ruby and Blake before her, doing an ammo count and testing the reloading function.

"Okay. Everyone ready?" Ruby asked her team as they haven't used their weapons in a long time, ever since Weiss's death as they needed to cope and accept she's gone.

"Yes, ma'am!" Blake and Yang said in unison as they nodded at their leader, who promptly nodded back before hooking Cresent Rose to her back.

"What's the reasoning for getting prepared, Ruby?" Blake asked as she looked towards her young leader.

"We're going back. Back to the place we lost her. Where I lost her...the place where Weiss died." Ruby said with confidence as Blake and Yang both put thier respective weapons away.

"Are you sure their ready?" Ozpin asked his old friend, who nodded at the Headmaster before snapping his fingers, giving him and Ozpin a way to watch the trio without being detected.

"They are. They just won't be for whenever Ruby realizes what she's just done." Vytel says to the Headmaster, who nods in complete understanding.

As the trio of girls is walking down to the scene, also known as The White Rose, Yang noticed something that wasn't there before. Something shiny. Almost like...a necklace. 'But Weiss never wore any type of necklace' she thought as she looked to her partner and, in particular, her leader.

"Ruby. Look." The elder sister said towards the younger, who nodded and moved slowly towards her current objective, her right hand ready and waiting to pull out her Scythe.

"Hmm. Tamerlyn...Onyx? Who is that?" Ruby asked her team as she was holding the necklace in her hand which is where she discovered that name as it was etched into the black gemstone, but in white lettering.

"Isn't that...The Leader of Team Tyrant of...Vacuo Academy?" Blake asked in suspicion as she stared at her two friends before her.

"Yeah...but what's a Vaccuian Team doing here in Vale?" Yang asks as she is just as suspicious as Blake, but it's Ruby who puts the pieces together, just as Vytel knew she would.

"They did it...they killed her... They say Tamerlyn is one of, if not, the best sniper in all of Remnant, and she's also a mercenary, but her current contract makes her forced to work with a Team from where she accepted the contract, in this case, Vacuo. If someome put a hit out on Weiss, she would be the one to pull the trigger." Ruby said as she stood up in pure defiance, placing the necklace around her neck as Yang looked over to her sister.

"Ruby. What are you going to do?" Blake asked as she walked to her leader, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My destiny is now my own." She responded as she pulled up her hood, reached, and unfolded Cresent Rose.

"I need your help. Yang. Blake. Without you, I cannot pull this off. Will you two help me?" She asks her teamates, who both share a look at one another before both look towards the young Huntress.

"Of course we will Ruby. We will always have your back." Yang says to her sister as Blake looks to her friend with a nod, agreeing with Yang's statment.

The trio of girls all stand in a triangle formation, keeping close visual before a loud bang is heard, as Blake faintly heard the bullet and ducked under the round as it whizzed passed her and landed safetly on the ground.

"Tamerlyn!" Ruby yelled as the older Huntress jumped down from the building and rolling to avoid harm as her golden eyes stared deep into Ruby's own silver ones.

"Ah. Ruby Rose. I assume you and your team are here looking for some evidence." She smirks as her sniper, just like Ruby's own, turns into a black Scythe.

"What's it to you!?" Ruby shouted back at the black cloaked huntress, who simply walked towards the trio with a devilish smile on her face.

She suddenly lunged forward as Yang, but Ruby intercepted and clashed steel wih the other Huntress, who wasn't being moved at all, up until her next words which pushed Ruby over the edge and caused her silver eyes to glow.

"I killed Weiss you pathetic brat! It was not a hit or a job, I killed her on purpose!" Tamerlyn said to Ruby's face as her silver eyes began to glow with an almost blinding light. Ruby's aura suddenly flared up as she began to glow a dark crimson.

"Ruby...?" Yang asked in a scared type of tone as both her and Blake backed up.

"You...YOU...!!!" Ruby screams as she glows more and more, before she begins to glow as bright as a star.

"Your fate has been sealed. You will die where she has unless you show me your real power!" Tamerlyn shouts at Ruby, who's whole being is consumed by am almost divine crimson.

Ruby absorbs the light as she has a whole new look to her. Her aura isn't red, but a divine shade of white as her eyes are still the same, but glowing with Godly powers.

"What...happened to me? It doesn't matter...you...I will KILL YOU!" Ruby, the new Goddess of Vengeance, spoke directly to Tamerlyn's own soul, which shivered in fear. Meanwhile, the young Goddess didn't understand what has happened to her, but she didn't care so long as she could avenge her girlfriends death.

Within an instant, Ruby was in front of the Huntress, ready to kill her, when the sniper popped a smoke bomb and vanished, leaving Ruby and her Team alone as Ruby powered down.

"Ruby...are you-" Yang was about to ask before her younger sister collasped onto the ground, dropping her Scythe.

The next thing Ruby knew, she was at home in Patch, in her bed, with her sister, Blake, her Father Taiyang, Professor Ozpin, and her favorite person in all of Remnant.

Her Uncle Qrow.

"Hey, kid." He said to his niece who looked up to her Uncle in heavy amounts of pain.

"Owwww!!! This hurts..." Ruby said as she had to use most of her strength to push herself up, struggling but doing it anyway while her throat sounded dry.

"I know kiddo. It's gonna hurt for a little while." Qrow said to Ruby as he nodded to Yang who got her younger sister some water for her throat.

"Thank you sis." Ruby said as she takes a sip of water before looking to her Uncle with confusion on her face.

"What...happened?" She asked her Uncle as Taiyang nodded to Blake, Ozpin, and Yang as the four left the two master Scythe wielders alone.

"Do you know what you are, Ruby?" He asked his niece, who shook her head.

"Let's make it easier. What did Ozpin first take notice of when you two first met?" Qrow asked her, as she tried to remember.

"Something about...my silver eyes, right?" She asked her Uncle, who simply nodded and took a chair up next to her bed.

"Well. I've told you about your silver eyes, but what happened last night, I need to explain." He said to his niece as she looked at her Uncle in absolute confusion.

"Ruby. You have the powers of a silver eyed warrior. Meaning The Grimm are scared of you. However, as Vytel said, you now also posses near God like powers. Or at least, that's what he told you. What happend last night, you turned into something so much more. You forgot about the pain of loosing Weiss, and then replaced that pain with anger." Qrow said to Ruby who looked at her Uncle dead in the eyes and asked one simple question.

"What does that mean, Uncle Qrow?" She asked, and she got a response not from her Uncle, but from the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself.

"It means that you, Miss Rose...are a Goddess."


End file.
